


The most magical place on earth.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for an AHOT6 goes to Disney. I provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most magical place on earth.

“I can’t believe we get to go to Disneyland!” Gavin cried excitedly as he walked hand in hand with Michael and Ray to the entrance.

“I can’t believe I paid for it.” Geoff grumbled behind them. Ryan shoved him playfully. “What?” Geoff huffed. Ryan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, turning his attention instead to Jack.

“I can’t wait to find all the hidden Mickeys, I have them written here.” Jack explained as he showed Ryan his phone. Michael groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Jack, really? We’re going to Disneyland and you want to just look at things.” Michael complained. Jack scowled at his back while Ryan chuckled,

“You focus on what you want to do Michael and Jack will do what he wants to do.” Ryan said condescendingly. Michael didn’t say anything further on the matter, having been yanked forward by Gavin to the ticket booths.

 

 

“Oh great, we’re stuck in a line. I wonder what the rest of the day will be like.” Geoff said sarcastically. Ray broke away from Gavin to stand with Geoff, gripping the man’s folded arms and forcing them to open so that Ray could hug him.

“Stop being a grumpy guts or your moustache will droop.” Ray teased. Geoff snorted, hugging Ray close to him as they barely shuffled forward.

“My moustache is in tip top condition, it won’t droop.” Geoff protested, even as he took a moment to twirl it around his fingers in a panic. Ray laughed at him, standing on his very tippy-toes to kiss Geoff because how could he not? His boyfriend was too adorable. Geoff was smiling when they broke the kiss and Ryan laughed, patting Ray’s shoulder.

“Can we put you on Geoff cheering up duty? I’m pretty sure he’s only going to get grumpier.” Ryan joked. Geoff scoffed.

“Damn right I am, I hope you all bought packed lunches because I’m not buying shit.”

 

 

“Of course the first thing you’d want to go in is a gift shop.” Geoff groused as Gavin dragged everyone through the shop, giggling at Geoff’s frustration.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for whatever dumb thing he wants.” Michael offered fondly, wincing away from Gavin’s high pitched squeal.

“Michael you’re the best!” Gavin giggled as something caught his eye, dragging Michael along with him. Geoff sighed.

“How is he the best? I bought the tickets.” Geoff mumbled glumly. Jack giggled,

“Yeah, something you won’t let us forget.” Jack teased and Geoff huffed.

“I just want you to remember how nice I’ve been to you all.” Geoff said. Ryan rolled his eyes,

“Uh-huh, don’t worry we’ll remember.” Ryan said.

 

 

Gavin emerged from the gift shop with pink, sparkly Minnie mouse ears and a big, goofy smile.

“Aren’t they cute?” Gavin said as he showed them off to Ryan.

“Adorable.” Ryan smirked. Geoff only rolled his eyes, batting the ears from Gavin’s head.

“You look stupid.” Geoff mumbled. Gavin frowned back at him, sliding the ears back on his head and leading the group further into fantasy land.

“Cheer up, Geoff. Nobody looks stupid in Disneyland.” Jack said, linking arms with his grumpy lover.

“Gavin looks stupid.” Geoff said under his breath, throwing his hands up defensively when Ryan clicked his tongue at him.

“Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, you will have a good time or we will leave you at the front of the park.” Ryan threatened and Geoff gasped, pouting defiantly.

“You’re not leaving me anywhere. I paid for this trip.”

 

 

“Let’s go on Snow White’s scary adventure first!” Ray cried, rushing in front of Gavin and Michael to the ride. Ryan chuckled as he followed him, shaking his head.

“Are you sure you won’t get too scared?” He teased. Ray huffed, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

“I’m a man, Ryan I don’t get scared.” Ray declared before he yelped. Ryan hid his snicker as Ray apologised to the lady he’d almost tripped over, blushing before he darted behind Jack and Geoff.

“You looked pretty scared there.” Michael said knowingly.

“I wasn’t scared; I was just caught off guard.” Ray mumbled into the back of Geoff’s shirt as they joined the line for the ride.

“This better be good.” Geoff muttered as he saw how long the line was. Geoff wasn’t exactly a patient man.

“I am seriously debating leaving you in the middle of fantasy land.” Ryan mused, easily darting away from Geoff as he swatted at him.

 

 

Though the line was long, Ray was still excited to ride when it was their turn. He jumped into one car, pulling Geoff in beside him.

“I want to ride with old grumpy guts.” Ray giggled as Geoff sighed. Gavin clung to Michael while Jack and Ryan got into the next cart together.

“If you get too scared, I’m not looking after you.” Michael teased as he and Gavin got into their car.

“Uh-huh, Michael – we’ll see whose scared after this.” Gavin said, swinging an arm around Michael’s shoulders and pulling him close.

“Probably Ray, let’s admit it.” Michael snickered and Gavin joined in. Ray was oblivious to their teasing, his and Geoff’s car being pushed forward.

“This is so exciting, isn’t it?” Ray whispered as they entered the ride.

“Yeah, it sure is!”Geoff couldn’t have sounded less enthused if he’d tried.

 

 

“So how was your experience?” Ryan asked conversationally as they walked out. Gavin still wore his big, goofy smile so Ryan was assured that he was all right. Michael looked just as happy and Jack had been content to snuggle against Ryan the entire ride rather than pay attention.

“It was good, yeah.” Ray said nonchalantly as he smirked at the man beside him. Geoff refused to make eye contact with the shorter man, hurrying his small group along and out of the crowds.

“How did you like it Geoff?” Ryan prompted. The older man scowled.

“It was a kid’s ride.” Geoff said harshly. Ray laughed at him.

“Uh-huh, a kid’s ride that scared you.” Ray teased. Ryan and the others looked to Geoff in shock.

“You got scared?” Jack tried to hide his snicker.

“Ray, you’re the worst ride-buddy ever. I’m riding with Jack next time!” Geoff cried, his voice whiny and petulant.

 

 

They spent a while in fantasy land, riding several of the rides such as Peter Pan’s flight, Mr Toad’s wild ride and Pinocchio’s daring adventure. True to his word, Geoff snagged Jack and rode for him for most of the rides – except for Pinocchio’s daring adventure where Gavin insisted that they ride together. The Brit’s excitement almost, but not quite, had Geoff excited too.

“Where are we off to next?” Ryan asked as he let Jack show him one of the many hidden mickey’s he’d been spotting about the park.

“Tomorrowland!” Ray shouted as he ran in that direction, Michael following close behind.

“Finally! Space Mountain time, boys!” Michael announced.

“Oh, great.” Geoff said uneasily.

 

 

While the others had a whale of a time on the ride, Geoff came off of Space Mountain a little uneasy on the feet. Ryan laughed at his misfortunate, bracketing Geoff with Jack to keep him standing up.

“Perhaps you should sit out on the next ride.” Jack suggested kindly. Geoff scowled.

“But then the lads will mock me.” Geoff said as the three younger men bounced around ahead of them. Jack rolled his eyes.

“They’ll mock you anyway. You and I can find something to eat and do some casual sightseeing while they ride the rides.” Jack offered partly out of sympathy for Geoff and mostly it’s because it was what he’d wanted to do the entire time. Jack had been to Disneyland enough, he wanted to look at all the minute details and really enjoy himself.

“Fine, I’m sure Ryan’ll survive without us.” Geoff reluctantly agreed.

 

 

“Where’s Geoff and Jack?” Michael questioned when the lads slowed enough for Ryan to catch up, glancing behind the taller gent to see where they’d got to

“They’re going to miss out on some rides, Geoff isn’t up for it and Jack wants to explore more of the park.” Ryan explained as he beamed at an overly excited Gavin.

“Boring old farts, the both of ‘em! C’mon, the line for Splash Mountain isn’t too long at the moment!” Gavin declared as he ran ahead, leaving Michael, Ryan and Ray to trail behind.

“Did you buy him sugar in that shop and I just didn’t see or?” Ryan asked Michael as Ray laughed from beside them.

“I might have shared my gummy bears with him on the way over here.” Ray confessed with an easy shrug. Michael scoffed.

“Great, I can’t wait until he throws them up. I hope it makes rainbow vomit.” Michael remarked. Ryan wrinkled up his nose as Ray laughed.

“You two are disgusting.”

 

 

“Did you know there are over 11,000 light bulbs in main street?” Jack rambled on as he lead Geoff through the busy crowds.

“I didn’t until now.” Geoff smirked, pulling Jack closer to him by the hip.

“Oh, Geoff! Secret Mickey!” Jack suddenly cried out, darting from Geoff’s loose hold over to the thing that had held his interest. Geoff laughed as Jack snapped a picture, turning to pout at the older man.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked petulantly. Geoff only shook his head pulling Jack closer to him once more only so he could kiss him.

“You. You’re into such dorky things.” Geoff murmured against Jack’s lips.

“I can’t help it, it’s interesting!” Jack protested.

“It’s cute.” Geoff replied, knocking Jack’s nose gently with his own in an Eskimo kiss. Jack blushed at the sweet gesture, “C’mon, I’m hungry.” Geoff said as he suddenly pulled away.

 

 

“I’m all wet!” Gavin complained as they got off of Splash Mountain. Michael rolled his eyes.

“It was a water ride, Gavin – what did you expect?” Michael asked. Ray stood shivering as he clung to Ryan, relying on the older man to keep him warm.

“I didn’t expect to get this wet.” Gavin confessed as he pouted, removing the Minnie mouse ears from his head and sighing. “Look, they’re ruined.” Gavin pointed out as he pushed them towards Michael. Michael rolled his eyes as he batted them away.

“They’re fine; they just need to dry out. I am not buying you another pair.” Michael warned. Gavin sighed dramatically.

“Do you still want to go on the Haunted Mansion?” Ryan asked his group, specifically looking at Gavin.

“Duh, it’s only the best ride in the entire park.” Ray remarked.

 

 

“For overly priced food, this is pretty good.” Geoff admitted as he and Jack sat down at Big Thunder Ranch. They’d somehow wandered over there and Geoff had been reluctant to leave after spotting the barbeque. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Overly priced food that you didn’t pay for, mind you.” Jack said around his own BBQ. Geoff laughed, wiping some sauce from his lip.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Geoff thanked Jack as he continued to eat.

“We should probably meet up with the others soon. They’re no doubt getting hungry and tired too.” Jack said casually. Geoff heaved a sigh.

“Yes but then they’d want to go to gift shops and spend lots of money.” Geoff complained. Jack only laughed at him.

“They’ve got their own money; you don’t have to offer to buy everything.” Jack reminded him.

“I can’t help it, you’ve seen the puppy eyes the lads have and Ryan does that guilt trip thing he’s so good at.” Geoff rambled. Jack shrugged, he had a point.

 

 

“Finally some foo-hey, isn’t that Jack and Geoff?” Ray asked as they lined up for some BBQ. The Haunted Mansion had been fun but Ray’s stomach had growled through all of it and they’d agreed it was time to eat. Gavin turned upon hearing their lover’s names, beaming and waving at the pair before he rushed over to them.

“Gavin, Gav – what do you want?” Ryan tried to call after him but the Brit was already gone.

“He’ll have whatever, let’s face it he’ll probably eat more of yours than his own.” Michael said with a shrug, patiently waiting in line with his other lovers. As much as he wanted to reunite with Jack and Geoff, he felt it was impolite to just rush off like that. Gavin obviously had no such qualms.

 

 

Jack noticed Gavin first, waving to him as Geoff looked up in surprise.

“Oh god, he’s found us. He wants our money.” Geoff said in a panic, standing up and getting ready to leave a little too late.

“Geoff!” Gavin cheered as he crashed into him, wrapping his arms around Geoff’s waist. “Where are you going?” Gavin asked.

“Uh, to the restroom.” Geoff said as he pried Gavin off of him. Gavin pouted but let him go, darting to the other side of their table to sit with Jack instead.

“Did you find all of those hidden mickeys?” Gavin asked as Geoff wandered off.

“Not all of them, but some. Where are the others?” Jack asked, smiling when Gavin pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Getting food.”

 

 

“You know it doesn’t really count as helping if you two stand beside me while I carry everything.” Ryan grumbled as he and the other two lads arrived at the table. Michael and Ray laughed at him.

“We’re here for moral support, Rye.” Ray said.

“Yeah, you’re doing a great job – go Ryan!”Michael cheered sarcastically as Ryan placed their food onto the table. Jack smirked at him as Ryan looked at him in anguish.

“This is what you left me with.” Ryan said dramatically, beaming up at Geoff as the older gent returned.

“How’re you feeling, grumpy guts?” Ryan teased as Geoff took his seat back.

“Better now that I’ve had some food in me. Are we ready to leave soon?” Geoff asked hopefully. Ray snorted around the mouthful of his food, shaking his head.

“No, Geoff – don’t be silly. We’ve got to shop first.” Ray said with an evil gleam in his eye. Geoff could only groan.

 

 

When they finally left the park, Geoff’s wallet was significantly lighter.

“Ray, tell me again why you bought a dragon? Lizard? What is that thing? I mean, I understand Michael’s sword but really?” Geoff said in exasperation.

“His name is Pascal and he’s adorable, so shut up.” Ray said as he cuddled the chameleon close to him.

“Personally, I think Ryan and I got the best memorabilia.” Jack said with a smug smile.

“Snow globes are lame.” Gavin replied, holding his rather large bag close to him. Michael had been right, the ears had dried out. But that didn’t mean Gavin wasn’t going to get lots of other stuff.

“You know what’s lame? Spending all my money on dumb toys.” Geoff groused as everyone laughed at him. Jack pulled Ryan aside to whisper in his ear,

“Man, Geoff is totally going to hate it when we drag him to Six Flags.”


End file.
